


fanmix: lover, best friend, my worst enemy

by anticute



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Fanmix, holly black owns my soul for the next year and musick is the only catharsis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anticute/pseuds/anticute
Summary: A playlist of 12 songs: set to the general Jude/Cardan dynamics.so tied up - cold war kids // lasso - gabe lopez //  simple romance - coin // king of fools - rafferty // love like cyanide - the rescues // witch - the bird and the bee // write you out - will killed // tempt my trouble - bishop briggs // wicked game - satellite mode // monster - colors // do no harm - cold weather company // vowels (and the importance of being me) - hunny





	fanmix: lover, best friend, my worst enemy

**Author's Note:**

> finally, a fanmix with no specific rhyme or reason, or specific book-centricity - just generically about the complexity of jude and cardan.
> 
> the hilarious thing is this: i really love fem artists. and yet this whole list is a lot of male artists? anyway:
> 
> [spotify ahoys!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3ILLJLeeskuW5PDF6Kxzbo) list/lyrics below. 

** 1\. so tied up - cold war kids **

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Cold-war-kids-so-tied-up-lyrics)

_ //I get you to swerve out of the fast lane _

_ You still got champagne running through your veins _

_ You dare me to step up and challenge you _

_ Neither one of us can stand to lose// _

 

** 2\. lasso - gabe lopez **

[lyrics](https://www.lyricsfreak.com/g/gabe+lopez/lasso_21124533.html)

_ //You got your lasso, lasso, _

_ Tied around my neck, _

_ Right above my heart, _

_ That's barely beating for you// _

 

** 3\. simple romance - coin **

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Coin-simple-romance-lyrics)

_ //Yeah I'm losing my edge _

_ Then she’s air in my chest _

_ What ya got in your hand?// _

**4\. king of fools - rafferty **

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Rafferty-king-of-fools-lyrics)

_ //But everybody's gotta be played sometimes _

_ Played sometimes, played sometimes// _

 

**5\. love like cyanide - the rescues **

[lyrics](https://www.flashlyrics.com/lyrics/the-rescues/love-like-cyanide-14)

_ // I love the games you play _

_ The poison words you say _

_ The little black spells that you've been spinning _

_ Can't resist you, hate then miss you// _

 

**6\. witch - the bird and the bee **

[lyrics](https://genius.com/The-bird-and-the-bee-witch-lyrics)

_ // How could I know my spell was broke? _

_ I am nothing like the girl you thought I was without your love// _

 

**7\. write you out - will killed **

[lyrics](https://www.versuri-lyrics.info/write-you-out-will-killen-lyrics/)

_ // maybe I can write you out of me _

_ but how long will it be// _

 

** 8\. tempt my trouble - bishop briggs **

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Bishop-briggs-tempt-my-trouble-lyrics)

_ //I keep on messing with your head _

_ You keep on messing up my bed// _

 

**9\. wicked game - satellite mode **

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Satellite-mode-wicked-game-lyrics)

_ // What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way _

_ What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you _

_ What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way// _

 

**10\. monster - colors **

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Colours-monster-lyrics)

_ // Just say everything that you need _

_ And I will make it come true _

_ Then break the rules that you made _

_ Turn me into someone like you// _

 

** 11\. do no harm - cold weather company **

[lyrics](http://www.coldweathercompany.com/find-light-lyrics)

_ // L is for the way life used to be _

_ O is you're the only one you see _

_ S is searching through my memories _

_ E is each one leaves just disbelief// _

 

** bonus/on the cutting floor: **

** vowels (and the importance of being me) - hunny **

[lyrics](https://genius.com/Hunny-vowels-and-the-importance-of-being-me-lyrics)

_//You can't spell pain or kiss_

_Or run away or little mistake_

_Without me, or A, E, I, O, U//_

 


End file.
